


As You Wish

by Kileykao



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kileykao/pseuds/Kileykao
Summary: Liam asks and Sam Riegel responds with “As you wish,” every time without fail.





	As You Wish

They’re in New York, the first time it happens. The two of them met each other not even six months previous, are bordering on the edge of drunk, and stumbling along the sidewalks of Manhattan heading back to their shared hotel room after a long day at a convention. Liam’s arm is wrapped around Sam’s neck, leaning heavily against him, and Sam supporting him as the two of them laugh their way down the sidewalk.

“Sammy,” Liam says threw a laugh, turning his head to press his face closer to Sam’s, “you should buy me chocolate, Sammy,”

Sam turns his head so the two of them are sharing breaths, a big smile on his face as they stumble along laughing at themselves and dramatically whispers back, “As you wish,” Liam laughs at his joke, and Sam drags him into a corner store and buys him two handfuls of Hershey bars. It’s more chocolate than either of them really need, but Liam still laughs as they stumble out of the store with a plastic bag filled with candy.

Liam presses a kiss to Sam’s cheek and laughs out a “Thank you, Westley.”

*

The next time is in Sam and Quyen’s apartment a few weeks later. The two of them are pressed together with their wives on the couch, trash television playing on the tv as they drunkenly yell at the screen that the guy on the dating show doesn’t deserve the girl. Liam falls against Sam and Sam pushes him towards Amy and Liam whines.

“Sammy,” Liam pushes himself back towards Sam and both ladies laugh. “I want to cuddle, Sammy. You're warm, and soft, and comfy,”

Sam lets Liam sprawl across his lap, listening to the ladies continue to laugh at their drunken shenanigans as Sam lets out a sigh, letting his arms wrap around Liam accepting his fate of Liam folding into him.

“As you wish,” Sam whispers into Liam’s hair, as they settle turning back to the bad reality tv playing in front of them, and just enjoying each other’s company.

*

It happens another time in a hotel room not long after, when they accidentally get booked into a single room instead of a double. Sam drops down onto the bed, already complaining about not being able to just crash because it’s always something, and -- and Liam crashes down on the bed on top of him, burying his face into Sam’s neck, and letting out a content sigh as Sam squirms around under him to get comfortable. Sam grumbles, Liam a heavyweight on top of him, and Liam’s breath is warm against his neck. When Sam tries to move Liam from on top of him and Liam protests, one of his hands wrapping around his wrist holding him in place.

“Sammy,” he says more into the skin of Sam’s neck than anywhere else, “just sleep,”

Sam feels himself relax at that, his arms settling around Liam’s waist.

“As you wish,” he whispers to the quiet room, letting sleep wash over the two of them.

*

They’re in a recording studio close to two years after they met, as Liam swivels in a rolling desk chair, the two of them chatting softly in hushed tones while waiting for the next voice actor that the two of them are directing to come into the studio. They both can hear the rain falling outside, the faint pattern of tap, tap, tap against the metal roof. Liam’s chewing on the end of a pen, twisting in his chair back and forth, and flipping through papers when he turns towards Sam whose doing much of the same.

“Sammy,” he says, Sam knows that Liam is going to ask for something before it’s even out of his mouth, “will you go get us some coffee?”

Sam doesn’t really want to go out in the rain, and he really doesn’t want to leave the warmth of the recording booth and head out into the cold, but he finds himself saying, “As you wish,” anyway.

(Liam’s smiles big, and bright when Sam comes back ten minutes later with overpriced coffee, wet and cold and Sam knows that he’d go back out into the rain in a heartbeat to see that smile one more time)

*

It’s around this time when Sam realizes, after at least a thousand different times of saying _as you wish_ to Liam that every time he meant it. Not just as a dumb joke, or to make Liam smile. He means it.

Liam looks at him and he asks him a question, and Sam no matter how much he doesn’t want to do it answers As you wish without hesitation every time.

“Sammy,” Liam asks as he’s having this realization, “Can you go get us lunch?”

Sam smiles, soft and happy, “As you wish,”

(Sometimes Liam will laugh back when he says it, and with a big smile on his face say, “Thank you, Westley,”)

*

This continues for years. Liam asks and Sam replies _as you wish_ without hesitation. Sometimes in return, Liam will laugh and says, “Thank you, Westley,”. Other times he just smiles, happy and content that Sam is willing to do what he needs.

Sam Riegel loves Liam O’Brien and he’s fine with how their relationship is.

Liam asks and Sam Riegel responds with “As you wish,” every time without fail.

*

They’re walking down the streets of Los Angeles bumping shoulders every now and again. A slight wind blowing threw them as they walk down the street chatting about their day as they head back to their respective jobs of the day. They’re close to their final destination when Liam's fingers wrap in the fabric of Sam’s zip-up hoodie.

“Sammy,” He tugs at the fabric, and he doesn’t ask a question, but Sam knows what he’s asking anyway. He narrows his eyes and shakes his head. Liam’s shirt is short-sleeved, and a lightweight fabric. Sam shrugs off the sweatshirt and hands it over to Liam.

“As you wish, dear,”

Liam smiles, pulling the sweatshirt on, zipping up the zipper. It’s a little big on him, the sleeves shallowing up his head.

“Thank you, Westley,” he says as he wraps his now clothed arm threw Sam’s arm a smile on his face, and Sam shakes his head they continue on down the street.

*

“Sammy,” Liam asks one night that they're pressed together again nearly seven years after they met for the first time. Liam is nearly on top of him, as Amy and Q mostly fill the silence around them, “Will you kiss me,”

There is silence for a moment, Sam’s eyes are locked with Liam. Watching as Liam slowly smiles, his voice shaky. Sam can tell he was scared to ask the question, he doesn’t say anything. A second goes by, then another.

Then it’s his wife’s voice filling his ears, “Sam the man asked you to kiss him,” and that’s all the encouragement Sam needed.

He pulled Liam closer, sharing a breath just long enough to whisper, “As you wish,”

*

Liam O’Brien looks at Sam Riegel one day and realizes he’s in love.

It’s not one thing or another. It’s just Sam smiling as Liam falls on top of him, claiming him for cuddles. It’s just Sam handing him a cup of coffee, or pressing a kiss to his forehead because he had a bad day.

Sam Riegel tells him _as you wish_ and Liam O’Brien wishes he means in the same way as Westley.

*

“Sammy,” Liam says in early 2012 the two of them struggling to find just the shortest amounts of time together, “we should start a podcast. Use it as an excuse to see each other,”

Sam smiles, that’s a _fantastic_ idea, he presses a kiss to Liam’s lips, and pulls away with a big smile says “As you wish,”

*

“Sammy,” Liam says as he crashes into one of the beds in their hotel room. Sam looks up from where he’s currently digging threw his suitcase on the other bed. He smiles at Liam when he sees him sprawled out on top of the cover and laughs when Liam holds his hands up in Sam’s direction, motioning with his hand for him to come over to him, “Can we cuddle?”

Sam laughs, and looks at the empty bed, then back at Liam and smiles again. He walks closer to Liam and lets the older man drag him down on top of him. “As you wish,” he whispers to him as Liam’s eyelashes flutter against his neck.

*

Sam gets a phone call from Liam early in 2014. It’s late enough in the day that Sam is packing up his things up to head back home from work for the night. He picks up the phone with a smile when he sees Liam’s name flash across the screen. He picks up the phone and instantly knows something is wrong.

“Sammy,” Liam says, his voice thick with emotion, heavy with something that Sam doesn’t know yet, “Can you come over?”

Sam Riegel knows something is wrong and that his best friend is No Okay, and the words “As you wish,” are out of his mouth before he has any time to think about it.

(He calls Q on the way over and tells her that something is wrong with Liam, and he’s heading over to the O’Brien household. He can hear Quyen’s smile threw the Bluetooth in his car. She tells him to take care of him, and Sam smiles softly thanking her for understanding)

Sam cooks dinner for Liam that night, while Liam sits watching him, and nodding along to what Sam tells him. He’s mostly silent, matching the rest house around them and a perpetual frown painted on his face. Sam sets a plate of food — comfort food, something to warm Liam up and let him relax even if it’s just for a moment — in front of Liam and presses a kiss to his forehead, before taking a seat next to him and continuing to fill the silence with a one sided conversation.

Sam deals with the dishes when their both done, and Liam whispers, “Thank you,” as he folds himself into Sam’s arms.

Sam presses a kiss to the top of Liam’s head and whispers back, “You don’t need to thank me,”

“Will you stay the night?”

“As you wish,”

*

A few months later they’re pressed together in Sam’s small recording booth bullshitting with each other as they record another episode of All Work No Play. The bottle of booze between them slowly empties and they slowly fall from sober to tipsy to crying about their love over the course of a couple of hours. The microphones get shut off and Sam continues to scrub at his tears as Liam pulls him close, it’s not a far distance he has to pull him, just a few inches to close the distance between them.

“Sammy,” he asks and when Sam looks at him questioningly, the same way that he has looked at him for over ten years now when waiting for Liam to ask his question, “Will you take me to bed?”

Sam laughs threw his tears and presses a kiss to Liam’s lips, and whispers “As you wish,” into his mouth.

*

It’s after a game one Thursday night in late 2015 that Sam follows Liam home. Liam pushes him into the house, the two of them tumbling over the threshold with their lips connected. They crash threw the empty house, shedding clothes and flipping light switches as they go.

They stumble into the bedroom, and pull apart just long enough to get rid of the rest of their clothes and Liam voice thick with lust, heavy with attraction “Sammy,” His eyes are dark, and Sam licks his lips waiting for the question, “Kneel for me?”

He’s voice questions whether or not Sam will follow his request. Sam Riegel has looked at Liam O’Brien for almost 15 years and almost always answered any questions the same. He drops his knees like a bag of brick, and he watches Liam lick at his lips before stepping forward to wrap his hands in Sam’s hair.

“As you wish,” is the last intelligible thing out of Sam’s mouth for a while.

*

Liam hears Sam say “As you wish” one day after he asks him a question and feels his heart go heavy.

He wants that.

He wants Sam to mean it so bad.

*

Sam tells Quyen one Thursday morning in early 2017 that he’s going over to Liam’s after Critical Role is over, and his wife laughs.

“You’re predictable,” She says to him as they circle around each other getting the kids' lunches ready for the day. Sam doesn’t have a response, he just a frown, the knife that’s spreading peanut butter across bread freezing.

She pats him on the cheek and says, “You love him Sam, and that’s okay, he needs you right now and I get it,”

He doesn’t say anything, just kisses her softly and whispers a soft “thank you,”

*

“Sammy,” His voice is heavy with anger. Sam doesn’t know what changed, Liam asked a question and Sam replied the same always, “Don’t say things you don’t mean,”

It confused Sam for a second because of course he was going to go get them coffee. In fact, he already pulled on his coat ready to head out to the Starbucks not far from here.

“What do you mean?”

“As you wish,” his brows push together looking at him, and Sam still doesn’t know what he means. When Sam just looks back at him confused about he means, Liam huffed angrily. “I_ love_ you, Sam, and it’s fair that you tease me like that, and—”

Liam is still talking but Sam’s mind has gone blank. Liam isn't supposed to love him back. They're not supposed to _love_ each other like that. Of course, they love each other. They tell that to each other almost daily at this point. But there is a difference between love and_ love_. Liam is still babbling angrily to him about how life is unfair and that he knows that Sam doesn’t love him like that and— “I _love_ you,”

Liam stops and is staring at him wide-eyed. Sam takes a step forward and takes Liam’s face between his palms, “I love you,” he says again and when Liam starts shaking his head no, he says it again and again and again.

“Sammy, will you kiss me?” Liam asks not for the first time, and probably not for the last time, with tears running down his cheeks.

“As you wish,”


End file.
